Minerva and Spongebob
by JNIGANA
Summary: Minerva Mink goes to BikiniBottom to visit Sandy and a Minerva and Spongbobstart a relationship.Minerva Mink has yellow hair,yellow tail,and very fit attractive body.she is own by Warner Bros.


Minerva Mink & Spongebob: a special connection

A nice day fill Bikinibottom.Sea creatures walk the streets.Sandy walk with someone who draw alot of guys attention.

"It's nice of you to visit," said Sandy."It's always a pleasure to see my strong will friend," said the woman with a sultry voice.

"Want to get something to eat first?" said Sandy. "Sure why not," said the woman. The two females arrive at the Krusty Krab

A few man shot and whistle at the mysterious woman.The Ladies arrive at the counter."Hello beautiful... whats a godess like you doing in a place like this?" said Squidward to the woman."Look bub, I'm here to visit my friend so don't get fresh with me!"

said the woman while grabing Squidward."Sorry I was just being friendly that's all," said Squidward nervously. "That's alright

you were just letting your hourmones get the better of you it happens alot," said the woman. "Squidward this is Minerva,

Minerva Squidward," said Sandy."Nice to meet you Minerva," said Squidward."Anyway, I like to order 2 crabbie patties,2 diet

drinks,and 2 ice creams cones," said Sandy."Coming right up,' said Squidward. "2 crabbie patties," said Squidward.Spongebob quickly cook and finish."2 crabbie patties for the customer,hello Sandy who's your friend," said Spongebob."Spongebob this is Minerva,she's here to train with me," said Sandy."Hi Minerva welcome to Bikinibottom," said Sponegob with a smile."Your Spongebob?... well I'm finally glad to meet you.Sandy told me so much about you. I thought you be alot muscular with all the courageous things you did,"said Minerva with with a seducing voice while touching Spongebob."What can I say, I have a bigheart with a courageous spirit," said Spongebob."That's strange...when I get near an average guy, he goes crazy and hits on me I wonder why this ones isn't." Thought Minerva." I got to get back to work,it was a pleasure meeting you Minerva," said Spongebob.while walking back into the cooking room."Here is the rest of your orders ladies,' said Squidward."Thanks, here's the money, keep the change ,let's go Minerva we got some training to do.' said Sandy.Minerva & Sandy walk out of the Krusty Krab.

Minerva hit a punching bag while Sandy back flip,close her eyes, and kick a brick using her sense.A few moments later,

Minerva and Sandy were drinking green tea, "Sandy I can't thank you enough for helping me get stronger and showing many ways to defend myself," said Minerva."I glad to help out," said Sandy."I'm very attractive which opens alot of doors,but also makes me a target.I haven't been rape in my life,but there's a chance I'll meet a creep who's stronger than me.That's why I need this training not just to keep my figure but to handle a dangerouse situation, So I don't want to end up a victum," said Minerva."Use your instincts and all the info I taught you and you'll be able to handle things," said Sandy. So tell me, does spongebob have a girlfirend yet?" said Minerva."No he still doesn't, are you instrested?" said Sandy."No just wondering... he seems to have a good spirit." said Minerva.I like musculer men with a certain package,but what turns me own more is a creature who knows how to handle a situation,keep his cool, hard to get, and knows how to act around woman.I can't stand wimps because they're lack the strength to handle life .Anyway, has Spongebob ever you know?" said Minerva." Actually no he hasn't done that.He doesn't talk much about his personnal life,he and I are just friends nothing more." said Sandy.Sandy & Minerva finish their tea and went back to training. Sandy meditate while Minerva use weights.

Minerva and Sandy surf the sandy mountain. Minerva went up in the air ,did a triple twist,and went back down."Wow that's was awsome Minerva,

your really good at this," said Sandy . "Thanks," said Minerva . A few moments later, Minerva and Sandy walk to the beach wearing their bikinis . One guy with his wife notice Minerva, whistle and shout. after that his wife slap his face with her hand.Minerva sat

quietly with Sandy.'Hi guys, how are you doing?" said Spongebob who appear."Hello Spongebob" said Sandy & Minerva in unison."I 'm going to

the snack bar would you like me to get something for you." said Spongebob. "No thanks were fine," said Sandy."Maybe another time then," said

Spongebob while walking."what a kind man," thought Minerva."Sandy did you finish that book yet?" Said the Lifegard.Minerva open her mouth

roll out her tongue,jump up the air and shout,"Yahooooooo" then explode.Minerva land on the Lifegards red claws."Are you alright miss?"said the Lifegard "I'm fine darlin, maybe we can do some mouth to mouth if you get my drift," said Minerva with a sexual smile." Calm down madam... I have girlfriend,my heart belongs to her," said the Lifegard."Oh Sorry I didn't know,whoever she is she's real lucky,"said Minerva. "Thanks... see you later

Sandy," said the Lifegard going back to his post."what a stud,"Minerva said while laying on the sand.Minerva and Sandy just lay on the beace and

admire the view.

Minerva sleep peacefully on the ground when suddenly,someone knock on the door.Minerva got up and open it."Hi Minerva, is Sandy home?I wanted

to ask if she like to go jellyfishing with me," said Spongebob."Sorry Spongebob, Sandy went to Texas on an errand she'll be back tomorrow,"said

Minerva."Okay ... would you like to come?" said Spongebob."Well... Okay ,since your such a cutie how can I refuse," said Minerva with a sweet smile. A few moments later, Spongebob & Minerva arrive at the jellyfishfield." Okay all you have to do is relax and chase them with the net like

this,"said Spongebob.Spongebob run towards a jellyfish,jump,and catch it.Minerva run towards a jellyfish, jump, and catch it.Minerva felt a sensation

in her.Minerva chase jellyfishs catching,catching,and catching.Minerva spot one jellyfish farway.Minerva run quickly as she can.Minerva could feel her

blood thumping.Minerva jump very high,but before she could move her net,she realize she's above a cliff. "Minerva," shouted Spongebob

as she fall.Minerva scream but before she could hit ground something happen.She notice her body floating.Minerva body went up,and land on the

grass."Are you alright Minerva," said Spongebob. "Yeah I'm fine but how ..."suddenly Minerva notice Spongebobs body change.Spongebobs body

appered musculer,wearing a toga.Minerva usually would lust out but now it seems puzzleling for her. "Spongebob what just happen,and why is your

body muscular?" said Minerva nervously." You were in danger so I use my powers to save you," said Spongebob."Are you a superhero?" said Minerva."No, I have godlike powers given to me;it's a long story," said Spongebob. "Then you have the power to do anything right, even make yourself

my size?" said Minerva ."You mean like this?" suddenly Spongebob grew tall."Wow I'm impress...Spongebob could you do me a little favor?" said Minerva."Sure what?" said Spongebob. Minerva whisper into spongebob ear. "Are you sure?" said Spongebob. Minerva nod ."Okay,"said Spongebob

as he shoot lightning at Minerva causing smoke.After the smoke clear,Minerva appear in Mermaid form.Minerva quickly kiss Spongebob passionateley causing him to turn red."Thanks it was the only way I could kiss you in the ocean without drowning." said Minerva."Why?" ask Spongebob.

"Because you not only save my life; you have the two qualities I look for in a man,sweet and kind," said Minerva."Thanks, want me to change you back now?" said Spongebob."Not yet, why don't we spend some time together before sandy come back," said Minerva."Okay," said Spongebob.

Sandy walk to her dome singing home on the range.Sandy open her door went inside.Sandy went inside her treehouse .she saw Minerva(back in her original form) sleeping soundly.Sandy walk into her room quietly not disturbing Minerva.A few hours later,Minerva & Sandy sat at the table eating.

"So anything exciting happen while I was gone?" said Sandy."nothing much...spongebob and I went jellyfishing," said Minerva Smileling."Really? thats

great."said Sandy."You know Spongebob is very special , anygirl would be lucky to have him," said Minerva."You really seem to like him," said Sandy.

So you guys did anything else?" said Sandy.Let's just say we had an electrofrying night," said Minerva.

The End


End file.
